Electric power generation and distribution systems generally comprise multiple sources of electric power coupled through a distribution network. To ensure constant availability of power to loads, power transfer occurs between multiple power sources coupled through the distribution network. For example, when a primary power source (e.g., a utility) on the load bus experiences a blackout, power is transferred from the primary power source to a secondary power source (e.g., another utility or a generator set). When the power outage of the primary power source is over, power is switched back to the primary power source. Fault-tolerant operations of power transfer are generally desired.